In the Dark
by azndancer
Summary: Marik thinks about Bakura during the midnight duel with Yami Marik. Drabble, oneshot.


**Title: In the Dark**

**Summary:** Marik's inner musings during the duel between Bakura and Yami Marik on the blimp.

**FEEL FREE TO SKIP ALL OF THE NOTES:**

**Note:** I've read a lot of fics about how Bakura and Marik were fucking throughout Battle City, and originally this was one of those. But then I realized that I had no idea how long the tournament took, so I screwed that.

**Other Note:** Just a review of the duel (feel free to skip): It ("Showdown in the Shadows" in the dub?) takes place on the blimp, and Bakura and Marik's soul team up to get Marik's body back from Yami Marik. Marik helps get Ra into Bakura's deck, but when they summon it, Yami Marik takes away the life points of the tributes, so Ra has zero attack. Bakura sacrifices Ra to summon Ha Des. Then Marik uses Monster Reborn and summons Ra. Marik has a part of himself in Anzu, so he can avoid the Shadow Realm, but he isn't aware that Bakura has possessed a part of the puzzle. I kind of talk about all this here, but I'm trying to be thought-esque, so it's pretty vague.

**Another Note:** I know Ra isn't a Light monster, but come on, it's flaming yellow.

**And Another Note:** I totally ripped off last part, so I'd like to thank Terry Pratchett.

**Last Note:** This took me about three days, and I really tried to have a theme to it, and I'm pleased with how it turned out, because it was a mess in the beginning. But if you hate it afterwards, give me a review! This site is really the only place I can get good, unbiased feedback. I'm surprised people have actually read things I've done, let alone favourited them.

And, without further ado, here's an amateur drabble.

* * *

For all the darkness you claim to be, I can't help but sometimes see you as a being of light. Could you be the moon, in all its ethereal glow and monumental pull? I know you're powerful enough to stop the tides.

Or could you be sent from the heavens? I once told you that you looked like an angel, with your white halo.

You laughed at me, of course.

I laugh at myself as I say that, too. We both know you're the embodiment of evil. Or you're working for him, anyway.

It's probably best to imagine you swathed in darkness from now on. I'm sure that's where you'll end up. Destiny is prejudiced against people like you, like me. But I'm not one to judge what destiny does. Destiny will do whatever it wants. I, of all people, should know that by now.

If all things in this world were meant to happen, were you and I fated to meet? Are we part of the larger plan? I can't help but think so. After all, it was the magic and gold of the Gods that drew you toward me the first time.

I try to see what keeps you coming back.

We formed the most practical alliance. If we were intent on killing the same man, why not do it together? I would get my cards, and you would get your items. We would both cooperate, but we would not let any emotions compel us to do more than that which was necessary.

I agreed, of course. It wasn't every day that an angel requested my assistance. And I wouldn't back down from you. As intimidating as you are, I've spent my whole life deep below, in the darkness. I've never been afraid of shadows.

You could abandon this deal at any moment. I know you don't need my help as much as I wanted yours. You've already established yourself as his ally, and I'm sure you'd be able to get what you want on your own. Any aid that you need would be easily controlled and manipulated by what you keep around your neck.

Of course, if you're so strong, why am I here now? Do you need me?

As we face my dark half, appropriately in the world of shadows, in the middle of the night, I can only think that you're not as formidable as you promised you'd be. If he is made out of jealousy, hate, and anger, what are you made out of?

And what am I made out of? If we are duelling all of my darkness, would that make me pure light? I would like to think so. We would all like to think that we are the righteous side to the ugly. But I know that I'm far from anything bright. He is made out of my own feelings, after all.

I realize now that winning this fight might not be what I've wanted. If he is destroyed, I'm certain a part of myself will be missing also. Do I need him to survive as much as he needed me, like how shadows rely on the Sun? I know that you care enough for your own host to have stood in the scorching blast of the crimson dragon.

Or maybe I'm hoping that we will lose because I'm used to being so close to you now. If we win, I'll have my body and my mind, and you'll have your gold. If we win, I'll be forced to acknowledge that I need you far more than I need him, and acknowledge that I long for you to need me just as much. I don't want to win. But I have a plan to get his great card into your hand. It's probably the closest I'll ever come to holding it deservingly.

What will happen when we lose? I will live on, through a piece of myself in the girl, but what of you? His creature of light will blow us away in one move, he's threatened, and I'm sure something as shadowy as you couldn't stand the heat. Is it selfish of me to wish we lose? I just want to have something to search and hope for, and anticipation your return from the dark could fulfil that. But it's alright, because I've been acting selfish all my life.

For all the people that I've sent to the realm of darkness, I haven't resided there myself. I've battled there, of course, but I dread the day I'm banished. Will you suffer there? Or will you fit in amongst the shadows, like a thief hiding in the night?

Or maybe, you've found a way to avoid the place altogether. If I'm clever enough to do so, I know you are. When you duelled the Pharaoh, you said you believed the magic of the darkness does not fade easily. Would that include yourself?

I can only hope. After all, it's only nature for those on the evil side to support each other. Destiny certainly isn't showing us any mercy. I know how foolish I sound, being certain of our loss, yet still optimistic of your future. I've been thinking a lot of foolish things lately. Is this what you've done to me?

Now you've gotten rid of the dragon. After my weak attempt to get it into your hand, I knew he'd be too keen to let us summon it at its best. You've replaced it with another one of your dark monsters. Will you prevail? It is truly a desperate situation when one must tribute the most powerful creature in the game.

I'll stand by your side, regardless. If I had a body, I'd try to hold your hand. It's disappeared completely, but I know you'd feel it and shake me off. You can't afford to be distracted now, when there's more than just gold on the line. You'd probably just think I was trying to control you. I've kept it a secret how attracted I am to you.

The dragon is on his side now, and I feel as if I should be afraid. Not for myself, but for you. Yet somehow, I know you'll find a way to your goal.

With the golden creature we face now as their evidence, they say light is the strongest, fastest thing.

But you and I know they're wrong.

No matter where the light goes, the darkness will always be waiting to meet it.


End file.
